


Too Much

by brenduckurie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenduckurie/pseuds/brenduckurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets an idea, and that's not good.<br/>Because when Dan gets an idea, he sticks by it.<br/>{The Tronnor is just mentioned, it's not an active ship in the fic}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> // Completely unedited, I'm just exhausted and I busted this out at 3am //

Dan sighed silently, having been sucked into yet _another_ conversation about Troye and Conner’s sex life. He looked up at the sky, running his finger along the park bench seat and wondering whether or not Phil had gotten the milk they needed. “…okay, Dan, but he came _untouched_!” Connor exclaimed excitedly, and Dan’s attention suddenly piqued. “What?” Dan asked, and Connor smirked a little. “He came without me even touching his dick, how hot is that!? We’re gonna work on maybe trying to get him to come on command, but that’ll take a while…” Connor was saying, but Dan’s mind was elsewhere, his train of thought becoming very dirty very fast. He had to excuse himself from the conversation before his suddenly hard cock became obvious (proceeding to go to the bathroom and have a furious wank over the idea of coming untouched, but no one needed to know that, right?).

* * *

 

The first time he tried it, less than a week after the conversation, it ended terribly.

Dan was going insane. It was all the could think about, and it had invaded his beautiful sleep (his dreams _should_ have been filled with Gerard Way, Kanye West and the occasional Shrek, not the idea of him shuddering as he came all over his stomach without even touching himself). After one particularly vivid dream (resulting in him waking up with sticky underwear) he decided to take it into his own hands.

“Phiiiil?” Dan called from the end of the hallway, smiling as he heard a “yeah?” from the kitchen. Dan walked into the kitchen, seeing his best friend (who Dan most definitely did _not_ have a crush on) making himself a bowl of cereal. “Phil, would you mind going out and buying us some toilet paper? I’m pretty sure we’re out,” Dan said, smiling a little and digging out a piece of pizza from the fridge, leaning against the counter.

Phil sighed gently, before nodding with a smile. “Sure, but I’ll get a few other things we need, if you’re forcing me out into the cold at 10am,” Phil said, starting to eat his cereal with a little smile. Dan literally could have kissed Phil from joy. “Alright, thanks,” Dan said, walking back into the lounge room and doing a little dance. His plan could be set into motion at last.

An hour later (goddamn Phil and his stupid habit of losing his phone) Phil finally left, promising Dan he would be back in half an hour. As soon as Dan was positive that Phil had left, he ran to his room, pulling out the box he had stashed underneath his bed and opening it with a little sigh of excitement. He dumped the contents of the box onto his bed, before quickly stripping, biting his lip nervously. Once he was fully undressed, he lay back on the bed, scrambling to reach for the handcuffs and key. He set them on his pillow, before getting the lube from his bedside table, desperately slicking up his fingers.

He moaned gently, pushing one in easily, starting to pump it in and out quickly. Less than a minute later, he wiggled another finger in, crying out at the slight stretch. He flipped himself over, squeaking as his fingers brushed over his prostate. He moaned into the pillow, trying to press a third finger in, desperate for more pleasure. Dan started to (quite ashamedly) hump the mattress, desperately wanting _moremoremore._

As soon as a little voice in Dan’s mind started to scream that he was going to come, he pulled his fingers out with a whine, letting his heart rate calm down as he reminded himself of the plan he had in the first place. Once he was far enough away from the edge that his breathing had regulated itself mostly, he lay on his back again, grabbing the vibrator and coating it with lube, before pushing it in with a whine. As soon as it was fully in him, he switched it on, letting out an almost scream as it buzzed directly against his overly sensitive prostate. He quickly put his hands up to the headboard, chaining his hands to the headboard quickly as he clung to the key, bucking his hips up to escape the relentless, painful pleasure.

It felt so good, so much better than Dan imagined it would be. The vibrator was pressed snugly against his over-worked prostate, making him moan loudly and thrash around on the bed, tugging harshly on the handcuffs. He had lost the ability to speak, his mind screaming with how much pleasure he was in. He was rapidly approaching his orgasm, and he was _aching_ to touch his cock. He twisted his hips, and it sent such a jolt of pleasure up his spine that he screamed.

And dropped the key.

It took him a second to register it, but once he saw the key just out of his reach on the pillow, he let out a dry sob, arching his back. He was stuck on edge, writhing around and moaning as the vibrator continued to assault him.

“Dan?” Phil called when came home, being greeted with a silent and empty house. Phil walked to the kitchen, setting down the bags. He suddenly heard a whimpering noise, and cautiously followed it. “Dan, you home?” Phil asked, pushing Dan’s bedroom door open.

Phil turned a dark red as Dan looked at him, tears in his eyes. “Ph-Phil… please,” Dan sobbed, arching his back desperately.  Dan couldn’t take it, he _had_ to come. His mind was so overloaded with the need to come, to get that sweet relief, that he didn’t _care_ that his best friend found him like this. He didn’t care that he was embarrassing himself in front of Phil, that Phil could just run and never come back, that anything and everything could go wrong. He didn’t care. He just needed to come. He was writhing around, tears streaming down his face as his the vibrator jolted, jabbing hard against his prostate. Dan screamed brokenly, tugging on the handcuffs so hard his wrists started to bleed.

Phil’s mind was screaming for him to leave. Unlock his best friend and leave, never to speak of this again. But Phil never really payed attention to that voice, anyway. Phil crawled onto the bed, biting his lip. “Wh… why did you do this?” Phil asked, sitting back on his heels and looking at Dan curiously, ignoring the sudden and surprising press of his cock against his boxers. Dan just moaned, sobbing dryly. “W-wanted to come w-without touching my-myself,” Dan whined, biting his lip desperately. “Just w-wanna come, _please_ ,”

Well, Phil had always been bad at saying no to Dan.

Phil smirked, biting his lip and trailing his hands down Dan’s stomach gently. “You wanna come? Wanna make a mess of yourself like a desperate little whore?” Phil asked softly, making Dan moan desperately. “Phil, pl-please don’t t-tease, _please_ just let me come,” Dan begged, and Phil bit his lip, quickly tugging off his shirt.  Once Phil was undressed, he pulled the vibrator out of Dan, making Dan sob loudly as he clenched tightly around nothing.

“Oh god, fuck me, please, Phil, fuck me, _please_ ,” Dan begged, and Phil just smirked. “Impatient,” Phil reprimanded, reaching for a condom and rolling it on, before pushing into Dan slowly.

Phil was in heaven. Dan was just _so fucking tight_ , even after being fucked with a vibrator. Phil bottomed out, clenching the sheets tightly in his fists. His mind was spinning, his eye shut so tightly that he was seeing stars swirling in the darkness.

And Dan – Dan was close to exploding, He was so so full, and Phil felt so good pressed so deeply inside of him. The room as silent, save for soft panting and quiet whimpers from Dan. The silence was short-lived, however. Dan suddenly whined loudly, his back arching. “Ph-Phil, oh my god, _fuck me_ ,” Dan begged, looking up at Phil with furrowed eyebrows.

Phil smirked, pulling his hips back before slamming them back against Dan’s resulting in a slap and a loud scream from Dan. Phil started to thrust roughly, groaning lowly as his head fell between his arms.  Dan was thrashing around, his chest rising and falling heavily. “Ph-Phil, please touch me, make me come, oh my fucking g-”Dan didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Phil quickly wrapped a hand around Dan’s cock, jerking quickly.

Dan let out a broken, shuddery scream, arching his back as he came all over Phil and his own stomach, his eyes scrunched shut. Dan clenched tightly, and Phil suddenly came, gasping in surprise as the orgasm was wrenched from him. “Fuck, Dan,” Phil said breathlessly, laughing a little and looking up at Dan’s face, seeing Dan – seemingly – asleep. Phil immediately panicked, pulling out and unlocking Dan from the headboard (once he found the damned keys).

**(But then it got better)**

Dan woke up an hour later to an empty bed and the smell of pizza. He quickly got dressed, hobbling out to the lounge room and rubbing his eyes. “Mmf… Phil?” Dan called groggily, walking to the kitchen in hope that he’s get some pizza. Phil quickly tracked Dan down, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair nervously. “Oh, my god, Dan, are you alright? Do you need a drink?” Phil asked, and Dan just smiled.

“No, I-I’m fine, but I smelt pizza…” Dan mentioned hopefully, grinning as Phil pointed to the box on the counter. “You okay, Dan?” Phil asked, watching Dan take two pieces and look back at Phil. “Yeah, I’m good,” Dan said, walking over to the lounge room and sitting down. Phil sat down next to him, sliding one arm around his shoulders. Dan tensed up, and Phil laughed quietly. “Dan, you had my dick in your ass an hour ago. Let me cuddle you,”

They sat in silence, their breathing syncing as they both stared into space. “So, like, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship…” Dan said nervously after a few minutes, and Phil looked at him. “Well, I mean, if you’re alright with it, maybe… we could, like… date?” Phil said nervously, biting his lip. Dan looked him in the eyes with a little smile. “Y-you’re serious?” Dan asked quietly, and Phil nodded, smiling as he connected their lips softly.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

The fifth time ~~Dan~~ they tried it, everything changes. Dan was so close to coming, and his mind wasn’t working as a filter properly, and nothing he was babbling was making sense, and as Phil pressed the vibrator against Dan’s prostate, it just tumbled out.

“Oh, fuck, Phil, love you so much, _fuck_ ,” Dan groaned, desperately tugging at his cock with a defeated whimper as he came across his stomach.  It took Phil a moment to register what Dan had said, but once he did, he pulled the vibrator out and kissed Dan hard, grinning against his lips. “I love you, Dan,” he whispered happily.

Dan had to push Phil off to fill his desperate lungs with air, but reconnected their lips quickly again, grinning.

When the pair were cleaned up and snuggled close to each other, Dan buried his face into Phil’s chest with a grin. Yeah, he had a good feeling about this one.

* * *

The forty-sixth time they did it, Dan came on command.

 


End file.
